Desfile
by oaksoup
Summary: Una marcha mortal que comenzó como cualquier cosa en South Park. Stan gracias a una noche común en su pueblo natal terminó como conductor de un desfile del que le costará muy caro salir. En progreso, probablemente aumente el rating mientras pasen más capítulos. Originalmente una historia para Halloween, espero terminarla a ese tiempo.


Necesito un beta para escribirlo en inglés.

Pero primero, unas cosillas. Esto comienza desde el chap 14 de la temporada 6. Y haré patentes unas pequeñas cosillas que me gustaron de las temporadas ya pasadas.

Pero comencemos con ésto.

* * *

><p>Dormir toda la noche hace maravillas. No es solo una cosa de revistas femeninas, los beneficios de dormir están comprobados, con respecto al ritmo circadiano, el aprendizaje y la memoria. Tener el sueño pesado te garantiza estas cosas.<p>

Y también es claro que tiene sus problemas. Un día no sabrás que pasó cuando despiertes con las paredes sobre tus piernas por ese horrible terremoto.

Pero en South Park cosas así tienen un ligero percance más.

…

Hubo un día hace mucho tiempo atrás en donde todo inició y terminó bien. Salió el sol, todos fueron a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo y luego a dormir.

Érase un día que Stan nunca recordará. Un día como cualquier otro, dentro de lo normal que podía ser un día en South Park.

Terminó con él yéndose a dormir con su pijama y sin gorro.

El intermedio había sido interesante. Mackey había ido a cuidar la sala, mostrando las fotos del Sr. Garrison y el Sr. Esclavo en el campamento de la tolerancia con el proyector. Siempre era entretenido verlos sufrir así después de lo pasado (aunque dolía, oh como dolía de solo recordar esos maltratos) Después de todo lo pasado, Kyle adquirió una nueva enfermedad extraña y tuvo que quedarse en casa, por lo que Stan solo – Kenny había logrado morir gracias al viejo proyector de fotos, roído por ratones que se quemó instantáneamente junto a él y Cartman quien dijo que ni aunque se volviera un hippie sonriente iría a ver a Kyle secretar gérmenes colorines – fue a verlo y molestarlo el resto del día – es decir, hasta que Kyle cayó rendido por el sueño. Beneficios de ser vecinos.

La mañana no tuvo nada fuera de lo normal tampoco. Solo picazón en la cabeza y la sensación de haberse golpeado con algo. Stan pensaba que fue con la cabecera de su cama. Nada raro, y si lo fuera nunca olvidará el hecho que un día estuvo a punto de convertirse en una vagina gigante solo por el hecho de obligarse a no comer carne. Haya sido hace 4 años atrás o quizá treinta más no importaba (y desde ese momento solo habían pasado 2 años), Stan estaba seguro que ese hecho atormentaría su vida y que no tuviera vergüenza alguna de meterle mínimo un trozo de jamón a la ensalada que le mandaba su mamá.

Durmió tranquilo y despertó tranquilo y la vida siguió.

El dolor de ayer ya no existía – solo quedaba ese ahogado con alcohol, el de siempre, y los días siguieron, todo normal hasta el día en donde todos tenían doce en un día como cualquiera en Junio.

Lo que Stan nunca sospechó fue que el golpe en su cabeza fue causado por su caída de la cama cuando los visitantes lo sacaron de allí.

No fue el único del grupo al que le implantaron un chip en la cabeza, pero fue el único que tuvo consecuencias al respecto.

Dormir como una piedra como siempre tiene sus beneficios y riesgos.

…

Fue solo unas semanas después que la primera prueba de la fuerza de aquel chip fue denotada, después del incidente de John Edward y la carta que le llegó desde _Algún Lugar del Espacio _en algún idioma incomprensible pero aún así legible por alguna extraña razón a la residencia de los Marsh.

Aquella carta iba al nombre de Stan, y dentro solo había una serie de fotos en donde mostraban la coronación de Edward como el Puto más Grande del Universo.

_Gracias por tu Humilde Voto _decía la última por detrás. Y Stan pensó que aquel día no podía comenzar mejor. El sol brillaba sobre la nieve, era sábado, los vagos rabiosos andaban lejos y Kyle se veía mejor de su enfermedad, por lo menos lo que se veía cuando lo vio vestido e invitándolo a jugar en su Okama por la ventana.

"Espérame un poco! Le aviso a mi mamá y voy…!" Le gritó lo más fuerte que pudo para que se escuchara incluso saliendo del cuarto a toda velocidad. Escuchó un leve "OK" desde fuera.

Todo sonaba bien. Las fotos recibidas en la mañanita se revolvieron en la habitación con la ventana abierta y Stan las olvidó mientras corría por la nieve a la casa de al lado, Kyle recibiéndolo junto a su mamá quien aún lo regañaba por salir estando convalesciente, con el capítulo terminado y aquel libro cerrado.

Las cosas no habían cambiado.

Pero era solo un inicio de un todo algo mayor.

... Como siempre.


End file.
